The illness that falls upon Brennan
by caren67
Summary: When Brennan calls in sick at work, Booth gets worried. Will he help her feel better? There is a murder to solve, the murderer thinks Brennan is on to him and makes a move! Plot thickens
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Temperance Brennan AKA Bones is sick

Dizziness overwhelmed me. I felt cold sweat caressing the nape of my neck. _What time is it?_ I wondered. Turning over slowing so my stomach wouldn't slip, the clock said 10:55am. _I'm so late for work! Me, Temperance, I don't get sick and I definitely do not miss work. _At that, I swung my legs off my bed and a wave of nausea consumed my stomach. Running to the bathroom and felt as though I was wrenching my insides out. Which wasn't accurate. You can't wrench your insides out. Pressing my warm check against the cold, ceramic toilet, I thought, _I have to call Cam or Angela and tell them I'm not coming into the lab today._ I trudged back to the bedroom and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Cam answered her cell phone. "Dr. Brennan, I'm sorry to hear that, feel better"

"What, Brennan? Let me talk to her," Angela whispered in a rather loud way. Cam rolled her eyes and passed the phone to Ms. Montenegro.

"Sweetie, hi!" Angela said loud enough for Hodgins to look up from his soil examination. "Brennan! You OK? Tell you what, I'm coming over there after work to check on you OK?" She spoke with a worried expression nagging at her face. She clicked Cam's phone shut and passed it to her.

"Brennan seems to be really ill, I'm worried since she is never sick." Angela mumbled.

"Dr. Brennan is strong, besides she will get better soon." Hodgins rubbed Angela's back then passionately kissed her forehead.

"I am going to call Booth before he starts running around like a maniac looking for her" Angela said with a sigh, leaving the platform.

Booth's phone vibrated in his pocket. When he took it out, Angela's name was on the caller ID.

"Booth."

"Hi Booth, its Angela."

"Hi Ang, what's the matter?"

"Well, you see, Brennan called in sick today. She sounded horrible. Do you think you can go by her house and check on her for me?

"Sure, is she OK?" Booth felt the need to hang up and check on _his Bones._

"I don't know, that's why I called. I have to go, bye Booth!" The line went dead. At the very moment Booth sped off the Bones' house.

To be completely honest, I felt like Hell. Tissues covered my bed, and I was so thirsty, but too weak to get a glass of water. Coughing fits overwhelmed me as I gasped for air. All of a sudden, a knock came from the door.

"Bones, you in there? HEY BONES!" Booth. So typical of him to intrude when I felt so crappy. Too tired to get the door or even yell I just let out a cough. Of course Booth plunges through the room.

"Bones you have to try locking your door-" Booth froze staring at me. OK, I was on my bed covered in tissues and my nose red as ever but, it made me uncomfortable that he was starring.

"Hey Booth," I managed to squeak out. These little words left me in coughing fit.

Bones looked really Ill. I couldn't believe that her usual tough, gorgeous looking self looked so.. frail. I ran over to her and held her in him arms as tremors of coughing shook her small figure. "Bones, do you need some water. Bones?" I said frantically. Brennan just nodded her head. I ran to the kitchen and pulled out a glass and filled it with water. Quickly, I ran back a gave the glass to her. She took it with shaky hands and smiled. When Brennan finished the glass she said, "Thanks, what are you doing here Booth!" I could tell she was trying to sound mad but her voice was so silent, I leaned in to hear her. "No problem, now, lay down and I'm going to get some medicine." Booth tucked Bones under the covers, kissing her on the forehead. "Wow, Bones, your forehead is burning!" She already had her eyes shut. Booth walked over to the bathroom and took out a thermometer and some flu medicine. Once back to Brennan's bed he lifted her head up to check her temperature. 102.5 read the thermometer. Booth looked at her in shock. If she didn't get better soon, he was going to take her to the hospital.

I woke up with a throbbing head. Was Booth here? She thought she saw him or maybe it was just a dream. When she rolled over she saw Booth in living room reading a newspaper, yes he is here alright. She let out cough and then ran once again to the bathroom. Her stomach flipped and before she knew it Booth was at her side holding up her hair.

"What.... When did you get here?" I croaked. My voice sounded terrible!

"Ang told my you were not feeling well so, I came to check on you."

"Go! I don't want you to get sick and I defiantly can take care of myself, thanks, bye."

"Whoa, no, Bones. I 'm staying until you get better. You have been asleep for the last 24 hours. There is no way I am leaving you here like this." Why did he have to be so difficult?

"Fine, but once I am better, I suggest you run." Booth just gave her his usually Boothy smirk.

"You have to eat something Temperance." I said with a very worried expression.

"No, you eat something, I'm not hungry." Brennan pouted. Why does she have to be so stubborn.

"I am going to take a shower, your welcome to any food in the refrigerator." She waved her hand made her way to the bathroom. Brennan fell but, I caught her before she hit the ground.

"I don't think you should go in there alone, you can't even make to the door."

"Stop, I can do whatever I want, my house, my rules. You can let go of me." I reluctantly let go.

"If you aren't out in 5 minuted, I swear I will barge in..."

"Whatever." She grumbled, using the walls to help her walk. 5 minutes later she walked out of the steaming room and went into her own room to change. _Oh my god..._ her towel was held around her but even when she was sick she was beautiful with those bright, blue eyes. _Booth, pull your self together man, she is your partner. _With the doors shut behind her, he went to the kitchen to make some lunch.

All of a sudden, a loud thud came from Brennan's room.

I ran as fast as I could, that was a loud thump. She could be hurt! Many pictures and scenarios ran through my mind. I shoved the door open and yelped. There on the ground lay Brennan's still body. I shook her and listened for a heartbeat. It was faintly beating, but still there. Pressing my lips to hers I did CPR. When nothing was working I called 911.

When I woke someone was stroking my hair, mumbling. Booth. My eyes drifted open, and I looked Booth into his caramel, dark colored eyes. They looked sad until he saw me awake.

"Booth? What happened? Where am I?" Tears escaped the corners of my eyes, rolling down my cheek.

"You are at the hospital. Yesterday you were very ill, and so you collapsed in your room. I was there at the time and I called 911. But you are going to be OK now, that is what the doctor told me." Booth whispered, tears were running down his cheeks now as his thumb rubbed my forehead. I closed my eyes, murmured thank you, and drifted off the sleep.

Once I was positive Brennan was asleep I placed my head in my shaking hands and wept for _my Bones_ was going to be OK. Then I prayed to God in thanks for this miracle. I just couldn't believe she was here with me. M_y Bones_ is here because she is strong and.... I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! They are really helpful! I changed the last paragraph of chapter one, to make more sense. :) Hopefully this chapter will be enjoyable for you.

I smiled looking at Brennan, she looked so peaceful sleeping. Soon I would be able to take her out of the hospital and back home. When Brennan woke she gave me a grin and ran her hand through my hair.

"Hey Booth." She spoke quietly.

"Hi sleepy head. The Doc told me I can take you home today!" I said smiling.

"Well it is about time! I've been in here for, what, a week?" Brennan stated, getting angry.

"Shh. Don't worry about it! Just relax." The doctor had told me that she needed to stay relaxed and that if she stressed out, her healing process would take longer. When she was sick, it was not only caused by the flu going around, but that she was so overwhelmed about work. Brennan took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes. _Her eyes are so blue, so beautiful. Stop thinking about it!It's never going to happen._ I exclaimed to myself.

"Booth, what are you thinking about?" Brennan asked, curious to know the answer.

"Nothing really, just, you know, thinking about you getting home. Um, about that. I'll go get the doctor since your up." I stammered, rushing out of the room. That was close, the last thing I want her to worry about is me in love with her.

"Hi, Dr. Johnson?"

"Oh, hi Booth. Is Dr. Brennan awake yet?"

"Yes." I said, anxious to go back and hold Brennan's hand.

"Alright, I will be in the room in just a moment." At that I walked back to Bones' room.

"She will be right in,"I whispered, leaning in to kiss her cheek. At that she blushed, she is so unpredictable.

"OK, can you get me a glass of water?" Bones said with a scratchy throat.

"Of course." Sprinting out of the room I ran into Angela.

"Ang? Hi."

"Hello Booth, how's Bren?" She questioned.

"She is doing pretty good. Right now she just has small cold symptoms but, the doctor is releasing her."

"Booth, you have to go home. How long have you even been here?"

"Since she arrived, but I've been home a couple times to shower an-"

"Go home Booth, I'll get her a glass of water and take her home. Go." Angela pointed to the exit door.

"No, I am not leaving her." I said plainly. Really, Ang. You think I would go home that day of her release. Don't be crazy.

"What ever Booth." At that I returned to the hall in search for a glass of water. When I came back to Brennan's room, the doctor stood at her bedside and Ang sat on the chair, that I have been sleeping on.

"Bones, what's wrong?" She looked mad and lines creased her forehead.

"She says I can't go home unless someone is there to watch me. I'm not a child!"

"Honey, do you want to get out of here or not? I bet Booth or I could babysit you," Angela said with a smirk as she looked up at me.

"Um, yea, Bones. I'll take care of you like all ways." I gave her my most convincing smile.

"No, I can take care of myself!" Brennan yelled. I glanced at her in surprise.

"I suggest that you relax, Dr. Brennan," the doctor spoke with concern. Before the doctor could suggest she stay any longer, Brennan spoke with defeat, " Fine, take me home please." I smiled and signed the release forms.

"Lets get out of here Bones." The doctor insisted that she took a wheel chair out but, Brennan was already on her feet, ready to go.

In the car.

"I don't understand why I have to watched, I am not five!" Brennan pouted until I truly believed she could pout no more. If only Ang hadn't left us alone and she too would feel Brennan's unbelievable mood.

"Bones! Your going home! Isn't that what you wanted? Or did you like that pudding too much?" I chuckled to myself.

"Booth, don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous, now stop stressing out and relax." She rolled her eyes and stared out her window. About ten minuted later I parked myself in front the Brennan's place.

"Home sweet home!" I said rather jolly. As she was about to open the door I was there in an instant openings it for her.

"What are you doing Booth?"

"I'm taking care of you. Come on, lets get you to bed."

"Booth!" I just laughed. With her spare key I unlocked the door. Placing my hand on the small arch of her back, I led her to the bedroom.

"Wow, I can't believe I am saying this, but I'm exhausted." She pulled back her covers and walked over to the dresser.

"I'm going to get changed so if you will please.." Bones gestured me towards the door.

"I'll be out here, on the couch. Holler if you need anything!" She already slammed the door in my face. What is with her? I am just trying to help. What ever. I plopped my self on the couch and let the velvet, white fabric lull me asleep.

"Booth? Booth! Where did you go?" Bones mumbled, searching the house.

"Wha- What?" I guessed I rolled over, off the couch since I was now on my side under her coffee table.

"What are you doing under there?"

"I uh. I fell of the couch during my nap." I said rather groggily. She smiled and sat upon a cushioned love seat. Brennan patted the cushion beside her and welcomed him into her arms. When did she get in the mood to snuggle? Is that Brennan in there? Oh well, I'll take the chance I can get. With that, I crammed in the space that was left and swung my arm around her, pulling her close enough that we were joined at the hip. Award? Yes. I distanced myself until we both were warm and conformable.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," She says with her checks super blushed.

"Bones, you can tell me anything." I leaned over and tucked a piece of her gorgeous, brown hair behind her ear and smile at her. She looked as though she was going to say something very important. Words seem to be caught in her throat. Her chin quivered and she looks confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! They always keep me going!**

"Bones?" At that moment, I froze. I assumed Booth could read my face since he was looking at me with his intense, brown eyes._ What am I going to do? How can I answer Booth, if I can't even tell myself how I am feeling._ I thought to myself.

"Never mind! Just drop it Booth." My brain was going into overload. I could name every bone in the human body, but I can't evaluate my feelings. Your just brilliant Brennan. Real smart. What can I do, he is looking at me like I'm going to spill what was trapped inside me!

"Drop what! Bones, you were the one who was going to talk."

"That's just it! You look at me like you care. But, you drive me crazy!" I screamed. He looked shocked at my outrage. Then a confused expression smacked him in the face.

"I just need time to think!" With that I jumped off the love seat, surprised by the amount of energy I had and rushed into my bedroom.

*

What was that about? She seems so angry! Did I do something wrong? What did she mean, when she said I looked at her liked I cared and it drives her crazy? Of course I care. I love her. Did she not want me to care for her? Standing up, I trudged to her door.

"Bones, open up. We need to talk!" All I could her was Brennan's breathing. "Bones, come out please. If you don't, I'm coming in.

*

Why does he have to be so annoying? So far, I knew that I cared for Booth. But lately, I have felt more toward him. Every time his stare bored into mine, a tingly feeling erupted in my stomach. Do I like Booth more than just friends? We have been partners for many years now and so many things happened between us. For example, when he "died," I felt as if the world came to a stop. But, at Booth's funeral, when the plastic, human sized doll escaped the coffin I felt a strong desire to kiss Booth even though I ended up punching him. Also, the time when the gravedigger called and told me that Booth was trapped, I yearned to be with him. Now, as he took care of me, I felt passionate towards this man. Could it be love? I had to make sure. Opening the door for Booth, I turned back to the center of the room. We both sat on my bed.

"What's the matter Bones?" Booth whispered, taking my hand. The usually feeling in my stomach danced around.

"I am not sure, but I'm scared." Booth looked at Brennan with a knowing smile. "It is rare for me to be uncertain with anything. I can be certain on how someone was murdered or how to Aline thousands of crushed bone fragments, but I am never certain with my feelings." Feelings don't usually matter to me because my work only involves the facts. For some odd reason, now I need to rely on how my emotions are played out, but I don't know how. There has been a wall over me since my parents abandoned Russ and I, yet that is just how I liked it. There are times when the wall comes down, but I always block my feelings and pull it up when I notice it down. This wall of mine, has been like swiz cheese. Holes in my emotions, pulling me into a frighting situation. Was Booth the one hole punching my wall? If so, I should either give up or add an extra layer of distance. Looks like there is only one way to find out. At that moment, I leaned in a softly kissed Booth's lips. He looked at me in astonishment. I wanted more, I pushed him against the headboard of my bed and leaned in for another tender kiss. I loved him, at least I felt more strongly for him than ever.

"Booth?"

"Yes?" He looked bewildered at the fact of me making the first move. Let alone, actually kissing him.

"I... We need to talk."

"Yes, yes we do." He smiled, amused with himself for some reason.

*

"Do you love me?" Bones whispered. Oh... no. YES, I LOVE YOU! I wanted to cry to her. But instead I said, "You aren't just my partner Temperance." She jerked at him saying her first name. "You are not just my best friend in the whole world," I can not believe I am giving a corny romance speech, but she needed to know the truth. "You are the one who won't leave my mind, you are the one who I yearn to see once a day to make sure you are OK. Temperance Brennan, Bones, you are everything to me." Wow, I actually said the speech that had been dwelling in my head for the last few years. Nervously, I looked into her blue eyes to see her reaction. Is she crying? Yes, she is!

*

I couldn't believe I was crying! Right now, I probably looked like a mess. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I could feel Booth's thumb rubbing the warm droplets off of my face. He really cared for me! That means for once my "wall" could be lifted and put tightly away in a box.

"Booth, I love you too!" my voice shook because for once I said something that was in my, so Booth calls it, heart. I once again, leaned over and let my lips touch his. Instead of stopping right away I pulled at him for excitement rumbled in my stomach. We made out for what seemed like forever and then parted.

"What now?" I asked slightly out of breath.

"I'd say, we are a couple now?" He smiled.

"Yes, I would like that." A giggle escaped my lips, since when did anthropologists giggle? Wait until Angela sees us tomorrow at work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews! They make me very happy, and if I am happy I write a lot! So, thank you!**

**Characters in this chapter: Dr. Temperance Brennan AKA Bones, Special Agent Seely Booth, Cam, Angela**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters; I'm just a huge fan!**

When Brennan woke up in the morning she sighed and thought about going to work. Then she felt it. An arm was trapping her down in the bed. Brennan looked over and saw Booth lying next to her snoring quietly. With a smile she leaned over and kissed his lips. Booth's mind was in a haze of sleepiness when something smooth and warm kissed his lips.

"What?"

"Good morning sleepy head!" Brennan said with sleep lacing her voice.

"Oh! Good morning." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her pulling Brennan closer to him.

"Booth, we are going to be late!"

"Bones, don't worry about it! What time is it?" the FBI agent looked over his shoulder to see the time. 7:30 glared at him. "It's still early, but if you really want work, people's bones and dead bodies is just what I will get you." Brennan smiled and hopped out of bed. Going into the bathroom she turned on the shower.

Steam intoxicated the room, and the hot water streamed into her face. The burning water felt heavenly and it made her want to lull to sleep. That wasn't going to do, taking a deep breath she turned the water to a icy cold. Water dug into her shoulders and bare skin as it wiped the sleep off of her. Shutting the water off, she got out. _Oh no, no towel! I forgot it! _

"Uh, Booth?" no sound. What if he left her, what if he wasn't committed and wanted to leave her?

Tears rushed to her face, was she really crying! Deep down she always knew this relationship and love thing was all a fake joke! Why does everyone leave her?

_When Brennan was a child, her parents left Russ and her home to go shopping. Brennan was in her bedroom listening to music when she stumbled into a tough physiology problem. At the start of the year Brennan started the class. It was absolutely great! Brennan called for her mother, knowing she could answer it for her. When no one came, Brennan stumbled over to the living room. Yet again, she called for her mother. When her brother came in the room and told her they were shopping, she shrugged and sat on the couch._

_"I'm hungry Russ!" She whined after a couple minutes. Russ rolled his eyes and grabbed a snack for her, a Hershey bar. _

"_Don't tell Mom and Dad I gave you that! They told me they would bring home some dinner."_

"_OK Russ." She munched on her candy, then brought her backpack to the couch. Two hours after the time Mom and Dad promised they would come home at, Brennan stated, "Why aren't they here? They told you they would be here for dinner and it is ten o'clock at night!_

"_Yeah, Tempe, go to bed. I'll wake you up when they come home."_

"_OK, I love you Russ, good night!"_

"_Good_ night_ Tempe." She stayed up all night hoping for her parents to show. They never did. When she called, they never answered. Forever on, she left that physiology problem blank with no love or hope. _

More tears streamed down her face and she could taste salt on her lips.

"BOOTH! Booth! Boo-" Now she was curled up in a ball bawling. It never is a good thing to take pity in yourself, but her life was a mess: Her parents left her, her brother took her to a foster shelter, eight homes didn't want her, she worked with death everyday to hold her shield of sorrow. The wall came down and love seized her heart, even if that is impossible! The reason for love was because of him and now Booth was gone. She gripped her body which was in need of clothes and rested her face to the tiled floor. Her breath came to a halt when a knock rapped on the door.

"Bones? You OK?" Her cheeks burned red hot. What is wrong with her! He didn't leave her!

"Yeah, I am here. Could you please grab me a towel?"

"Sure Bones" Booth walked over to the hall cabinet and pulled out a blue bath towel. "Here you go Bones." Brennan opened the door. Booth was concerned. Brennan's eyes were puffy from crying and her face was red from embarrassment.

"Thanks." She mumbled, fully aware that she was naked. Brennan grabbed the towel and wrapped it tightly around her body.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked.

"Nothing." He gave her the irresistible Booth look and she mumbled, "I thought you left, and then I thought about my life, and my parents....." a sob made its way through Brennan as she wiped her "dumb tears" away.

"Bones, Temperance, look at me." She looked into his hazel eyes. "I would never leave you. As for your life, I am here to help you. Don't cry." Booth embraced Brennan in a tight hug and kissed the top of her still wet head. "I love you."

"I love you too!" She gave him a watery smile and pulled him towards the bedroom. "I'm going to get dressed. How about you make some coffee?"

"I already did when you were in the shower." Wow, he was making coffee when she thought he left her! How ridiculous he was making her!

"Good, alright. I am going to get dressed then. She shuffled to her clothes and hid her face from embarrassment. That day, Brennan wore a black dress with a gray vest covering her chest and torso. Next, she put on a pair of black flats. Going back to the restroom, she brushed her hair into soft curls and brushed her teeth. After applying light colored makeup she was ready. Brennan walked into the kitchen and grabbed the steaming mug off the counter.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I got ready while you were in the shower. Ready to go?"

"Yes. Lets smack the road Booth."

"It's _hit_ the road Bones, _hit_." he chuckled and grabbed the keys. Although Booth was thrilled that Bones was his, he felt that she was distancing herself to him. When they reached the Jeffersonian, Booth and Brennan interlaced their fingers and walked to the lab. When the usual _click, click _sound hit the floor, advancing towards them, Cam stated, "Good morning to you two! Oh my god, oh my god, ANGELA!" Cam yelled looking at their hand in hand position as well as Brennan's head leaning on Booth's shoulder.

"And I thought the squints were clueless to these kinds of things." Booth smirked.

"Booth! Us, "Squints" are very intelligent."

"I know Bones, I know." Booth chuckled. Angela emerged from her office, squealing in delight.

"Did I tell you Cam or what!"

"Hello to you too!" Brennan giggled.

"So, give me the details Bren. My office now!" She glanced over at Booth, who looked uncomfortable. "Studddddlllllyyyyy........... how about you go find us a case. It has been so boring here lately! Come on Bren." she said with a high pitched tone. Wrapping her arm around Brennan's, she guided them to her office.

"OK, spill. Please."

"Ange, relax. I'll tell you only because your my best friend, but don't kill yourself!"

"Sorry, but this place has been so boring. I've been tweaking my computer with new applications and things, but murder is so much more fun! I am in dyer need of some gossip!" She knew how to exaggerate, Brennan thought.

"Well, this is how it started...." Brennan told her closest friend besides Booth the truth and Angela kept shaking her head happily.

"I told you this would eventually happen!"

"Sure Ange." The two women laughed when all of a sudden Brennan phone rang.

"Brennan." Angela looked at her friend's face. It showed signs of happiness and a glint of slyness.

"I love you to! - Of course! - OK, Bye!" She snapped her phone shut and smiled at Angela.

"What did your boyfriend say?"

They laughed and with excitement Brennan chimed,"There is a murder to solve!"

**Next Chapter:**

**There will be a murder that will be epic and full of thrilling scenes! Will Brennan open up more to Booth or will she run away from everything? Now that Booth and Brennan are dating, Booth will be extra protective especially with Brennan reckless to find the murderer. **

******Please review! They keep me going as well as the fun of it! :) **** **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry it took so long to upload. First trimester just ended and now I am on break. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy! Please reveiw!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but the story line is mine :)**

**Previously: Brennan and Booth are a couple, but there is tension in the relationship. There is a murder to solve!**

Quickly, Brennan ran out of the room, heading towards Booth's car. There was a murder to solve!

"Hey," Booth helped her into the vehicle.

"Thanks," she took a stray piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear. Booth took his spot as driver and roared the engine alive. The ride to the scene felt almost unbearable until he broke it.

"So, a body was found in a house out in the woods."

"Interesting." The silence continued until the car stopped and we arrived at the cabin. The cabin was surrounded by police cars and police men.

"Dr. Brennan! Over here!" Zach waved his arms.

"Hey Zach, how did you get here so fast?"

"Well..... I-"

"Thant awesome, but we have to get Bones to the body." Booth blurted out, Brennan looked stunned at Booth's eagerness to get her to look at the body, but recovered quickly, snapping on her gloves.

Zach led them to the living room which was furnished like Booth's grandmother's house. A green couch was pushed to the wall and flowery, doily, lady like pillows were plopped on stiff chair. The smell was a mixture between rotting flesh, dust, and the given old lady smell. Yellowed wall paper was coming off in shreds on the wall and candles overflowed their wax on the side table. The floor boards creaked as Brennan knelt beside the disfigured body. She did the usual squint examination.

"The body is well into decomposition. This body is female. This woman's lateral incisor and second premolar are missing. According to the central incisor and all her molars I'd say she is approximately 80 years old. Cause of death is uncertain. There is no gun shot wound that I can see right now, but I need the flesh removed to see the bones, to make sure."

Booth scribbled notes onto his small pad of paper and he yelled. "Everyone, please pack up the remains and ship to the Jeffersonian." The other detectives and police in the room nodded and pulled out the bags for each remain.

"Please take some dirt samples from the dirt outside too!" Brennan stated.

"Dr. Brennan, a body has been found in the bedroom as well." A man with russet skin and green eyes pointed to a door to the left. Booth and Brennan looked at each other, with the same disgusted look. They were going to find the murder no matter what. Brennan swiftly walked over to the door and turned the knob. Inside, smells gagged them. Brennan put on a strong face and knelt yet again to the corpse. It lay on a bed covered in filth. Booth saw her take one look at it as anger swept through both of them, the horrid person who killed this child was going to die. She told her partner that the child was male, around the age of 6.

"Bones, I'll tell them to send him to the Jeffersonian, lets go." He looked like he was going breakdown in front of everyone. Surely this would be a hard case since his own child Parker, was 6.

IN THE LAB

Hodgins kept looking at the screen and then back to the microscope. Angela drummed here fingers against the table. Dr. Saroyan took tweezers and plucked at the corpses. Zach jotted bits of information on a chart. Dr. Brennan scanned the bodies to see the cause of death. Booth sat in Brennan's office, making phone calls to her office. This was the worst part of each murder. Looking hard for clues and connection on who, what, when, where, and how of the murder.

"Dr. Brennan, you have my permission to clean the body and examine the bones." Dr. Saroyan sighed. "I have determined that the death was around three weeks ago. Hodgins believes that the bugs on the body have been snacking for the last two and a half weeks." She grimaced just thinking about it.

"Alright, Zach, can you assist me on cleaning the bones?" Brennan asked.

"Sure, I will start now." That boy was always excited to get his hands dirty.

*****2 HOURS LATER*****

"The cabin belonged to a man named Lenny Reagan. He is on the missing list. Apparently, he was last seen March 12, 1982."

"So, what does he haft to do with the murder?"

"I am not sure, but once we ID the victims..." Angela walked in right on cue.

"The old lady's name was Abigail Chestner and the boy's name was Lucas Albright."

"OK, I'll make the calls." With that, Booth was speed dialing his office.

"Great job Ange! The ID was a huge help!"

"No problem Bren. Are you OK with Booth? I mean, I really don't feel the chemistry."

"We are fine Angela." With that Brennan walked away from her best friend.

"Bren!"

"I have work to do!" The anthropologist yelled over her shoulder.

*****1 HOUR LATE *****

In search of Brennan, Booth walked around the lab. Angela seized his arm.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I've got some news for the murder."

"No! Well that's great, but what did you do to Bren?"

"Explain Angela... I don't have time for this, and I didn't do anything to Bones."

"Yes you did, she freaking out. About 45minutes ago she said she was tired and left."

"She left work? I'll go find her." Booth ran out the door, still confused about what Bones is upset about. On his way to her house his mind sped through many thoughts. Was she upset with me? We are a couple now, but it sure as hell doesn't feel like it! Did I say something? Is she upset with herself? Was she not feeling well? What was going on!

Once Booth reached her apartment, he pulled out the spare key, she had given him and ran inside. Rain fell from the sky, littering him with drops of cold. His leather jacket was like a slide, rolling drops off of the material. His hair covered his eyes as more and more water dripped on his nose and lips. After sheltered by the lobby he ran up the steps to her door. Sliding the key in its rightful place the door creaked open.

"Bones? I have news for the murder. Bones?" Brennan was crouched by the window which appeared to have been broken.

"Bones! What happened?!"

****** 10 MINUTES EARLIER ********

Hot, unwanted tears spilled down her cheeks. Ange may be her best friend, but she couldn't come to her for this. Booth and her were a couple. It actually happened. They were at a point were she was suppose to be happy with their relationship. Instead she was terrified. Brennan thought that distancing herself with loved ones was over, but out of habit and fear she began rebuilding her wall. Although this was a terrible thing to do she couldn't help it. What if he did leave her! Sure, her shower episode was just ridiculous, but what if he left her for someone else! Rebbecca had a child with him and she is beautiful. How could he love her after loving someone so much?

More tears came down when she thought of the little boy and old lady. The poor boy never got to live a life like he should! He was Parker's age. So young! What about his parents? Where are they? Are they worried? Are they dead too, like this child? Brennan always tried to keep a strong face when looking at victims. At home she almost always crumpled in tears at the thought of all the victims being picked at on cold, metal tables. People didn't deserve to be murdered and they don't deserve to die. The poor old lady! Just thinking about the victim made Brennan think about her grandmother.

She adored her grandmother. One day, her parents dropped her off at Grandma's to play. She was about 8 years old. They cooked homemade cookies and then played in the backyard. That was when it happened. Her grandmother stopped braiding Brennan's hair and clutched her chest. Grandma's breathing was shallow until she ceased to breath at all. Brennan turned around and smiled. Grandma was making a joke. She layed on the ground her eyes unblinking. Brennan kneeled next to her a grabbed her hand.

"Grandma... haha..... Grandmother... you can stop now.... lets go inside! Grandma.... Grandma.." The little girl burst into tears. Fustration bubbled inside her. Why wasn't Grandma moving! She sat by her until her parent came to pick her up. They looked really upset and told Russ to take the girl home. That was her last memory of Grandma and her first memory with death.

Brennan was now very upset but adrenaline rushed through her body when something sailed through her window. Quickly, she ran over to the object then sweat formed on her neck. She was so nervous, she felt like falling. On the ground layed a finger with a note.

_Temperance Brennan,_

_Find one more clue and you will be the next corpse, ready to be examined. 81 6_

_Sincerely,_

_The Murderer_

Brennan's knees felt like they could collapse under her. She sunk down against the wall, resting her head when Booth came in.

"Bones I have news for the murder!" Booth yelled, "Bones what happened?"Brennansimplypointed to the finger and note. He read the letter and ran over to her. "Baby, are you okay?" She just cried. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "It's ok, it will be alright."

"I was so scared Booth!" She must be freezing, Booth thought, since she goosebumps covered her arms.

"It will alright, come on, you must be freezing!" He looked over at the broken window where cold air creeped its way through. She nodded and let him help her up.

"I wonder whhhhyyyy iiiittttt sayyssss81 6....." her teeth were chattering as she shook from the shivering.

"I don't know, we will figure it out. Now, go get into something warm, okay?" Yet agin she nodded. Standing on unsteady legs, Brennan made her way to the bedroom. Booth looked at the finger in disgust. Something was seriously wrong about this person. She came out of the bedroom in a thick, red sweatshirt, and some black sweat pants.

"Let's get out of here, maybe for some dinner?"

"Sure."

Once they arrived at Sid's and were seated, Booth took Brennan's hand and asked her a question. "Why did you leave early from work?"

"I- I can leave anytime I want!"

"Yes, but knowing you, unless and emergency, I would have to pull you out so you can remember to eat!" Brennan rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water.

"I don't know, I was tired and then.."

"Are you feeling sick again?" Booth asked with concern.

"No! I just- I just hate looking at those poor victims all the time, when they should be living, not being examined on metal tables." A smile touched Booth's lips. She was actually saying that she felt emotion towards the victims.

"Me too Bones, me too." At that moment Sid came over, bearing plates of steaming food.

"Clam chowder for the Dr. and beef stew for the FBI agent" Sid was around 50 years old and was a bit overweight. He wore a checkered red flannel and jeans. His hair was dissapearing with age. He was always a kind man to Booth and Brennan. He owned the restaurant for 20 years and he didn't own a menu. Instead he cooked up whatever he felt they would like, and was the best.

"So, how are my favorite crime solving partners?"

"We are great Sid thanks. You?" Booth asked

"I'm doing well. Business is a little slow, but life is other wise good." Booth smiled. "Holler if you need anything." Sid left the two alone, wondering what kind of strange murder they were solving now.

Between sips Booth stated, "You do know that everyone feels the same towards those victims. I mean, even if you cry or feel sorrow towards the victims, you don't have to stay strong." Brennan put down her spoon, "I do though, don't I? I always have, I can't stop now."

"That's not true. We all love you, and we all know. Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Dr. Saroyan..." He took her hand in his, "Me too." She smiled at him and kissed softly.

"I love you too." After Booth had about 3 bowls of stew he got up and helped up Brennan. They walked over to the car. Once they stood at the sidewalk Brennan exclaimed, "I'm so stupid!" Booth gave her a confused glance. "81 6.... they are the ages of the two victims! The women is 81 and the boy is 6. I'm so stupid." Booth stood their like a complete idiot. Of course it was the victims' ages! How could he have missed that?!

"Want to go to the lab?"

"Definitely." Brennan was now getting excited.

"Maybe you shouldn't be working on the case if a crazy murder who is trying to kill you."

"No, of course he doesn't want me to crack the code. He would be sentenced to jail if I figured it out."

"I don't know Bones." He continued to walk to the car when Brennan let out a scream.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, or just say if you liked it. They are greatly appreciated. :) **

**Thanks!**

**- Caren67**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I have been really enjoying writing this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it!! **

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox. Other wise the story line itself if mine :) **

**Last chapter: ****"Want to go to the lab?"**

**"Definitely." Brennan was now getting excited.**

**"Maybe you shouldn't be working on the case if a crazy murder who is trying to kill you."**

**"No, of course he doesn't want me to crack the code. He would be sentenced to jail if I figured it out."**

**"I don't know Bones." He continued to walk to the car when Brennan let out a scream.**

Booth swung his body around. Brennan just screamed! A tall figure in black swung something metal towards Brennan. Then a gun shot rattled through the air. Blood trickled down Brennan's arm.

"Bones!" Booth already had his phone out and called for an ambulance.

"Booth? It burns Booth. Get it out " She whimpered.

"It's okay, just breath. The ambulance should be here soon." Booth was most definitely going to kill the black-cloaked man. Within five minutes the ambulance arrived. A woman with long brunet hair pushed aside Booth to get to Brennan. The lady looked Brennan's arm and called for a stretcher.

"The bullet is in deep, I don't want to remove it here since the muscles and tissues are in the way!" Two men grasped the stretcher and hoisted Brennan on it. She looked rather pale because of the loss of blood. Booth was ashamed with himself. He should of seen the man with the gun. He should of protected her. Instead he was now riding in the ambulance with Bones. Two men in the back with him and Brennan began applying pressure to the wound to stop some blood flow. Brennan grabbed for Booth's hand and squeezed it (good arm). Once the ambulance halted the men grabbed the handles to the stretcher and pulled Brennan out.

"I can walk, it is just my arm." Brennan pouted.

"Geez, Bones. You gust got shot. Let them do this for you." Booth gave a little grin towards Brennan. The people at front desk of the hospital said he had to wait for her to get out. Pacing through the waiting room I noticed the white walls with medical certificates nailed up. The fish tank to the left of me looked like it could use a cleaning, since algae caked the walls. A little girl probably Parker's age, played with a puzzle in the germ infested, child play area. Parker adored the books about dinosaurs and always had Booth read them to him.

Inside the medical room, Brennan sat on a stiff bed covered in white paper. The room smelled of starchy medicine. To be completely honest, Brennan hated hospitals. After being sick she thought that she would never have to be in one again! Ha! If there are murderers seeking revenge, forget it! Who was that man anyway? He told me, _no more clues, no more information, forget it, last warning._ Was he the murderer or some "Hench man" doing the dirty work? She didn't know, but she would find out. Her arm was throbbing and she felt light head from the blood loss. Red always symbolizes blood and anger. Her red sweatshirt was now perfect for the setting. If she wore white, her blood would have changed it red. The doctor finally came in. "Hello, Ms. Temperance Brennan."

"It's Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Oh, my mistake. How are you feeling?" What do you mean by how she is feeling! Brennan's head was throbbing and her arm ached terribly.

"Well, my arm is in a lot of pain due to the bullet lodged in my arm."

"Yes, that is to be expected." Was he flirting with Brennan? Well Booth belongs to her right? Yes.

"First, I would like to take a look at your arm. Then, we will go from there." He smiled and walked over to her. Leaning forward the man inspected her arm.

"The bullet is in there, quite deep. This will need surgery." Brennan tried to keep calm.

"Okay, yeah, can you please give me some pain medicine?"

"Sure, let me go get that." He was out the door and panic flooded Brennan. Surgery! I can't, no! Someone knocked on the door. Booth.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He was trying to be patient and gentle but, he was screaming inside to know if she was OK.

"I have to get surgery, to remove the bullet. The pain is well, very painful. He's getting some pain medication for me." She pointed her finger towards the door. A lump in her throat formed as she tried to be strong.

"I'm so sorry!" Booth walked over to her and felt very guilty. She had to have surgery! Not Brennan, that wasn't fair! "Do you want me to call Angela and everyone to tell them what happened?"

"Just tell Ange for me and maybe mention to Dr. Saroyan that I can't make it to work."

"Sure thing." Booth flipped out his cell phone and dialed Angela's number. Outside of the room he waited out the rings of the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Angela, it's Booth."

"Hey, did you find her?"

"Yes, we had dinner at Sid's and then outside Brennan got shot."

"WHAT? Is she OK. Oh my god!"

"Relax Ange, she got shot in the arm and is about to have surgery. The bullet went in deep."

"Where are you?"

"We are at the hospital down the street from Sid's."

"I'll be there in a few." The line disconnected. Next Booth called Dr. Saroyan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Camille. It's Booth."

"Hi, what's up?"

"Brennan won't be coming to work."

"Why? I mean that's fine, but she never misses work."

"She got shot in the arm by the murderer and is about to have surgery."

"Wow, um, OK. Do you or Dr. Brennan need anything?"

"No, we're fine. Thanks though."

"Sure, I got to go work on these victims. Bye Seeley."

"Bye." Click, call disconnected.

Booth walked back into the room. Brennan had her head pressed to the wall. The doctor was in the room giving Brennan some medicine. She gladly took it and sighed in relief when the pain started to dull.

"That should keep you pain free until after the surgery." He looked over to Booth, "We will give her another dose then."

"So when will you start with the surgery?"

"In about 5 minutes. We just need to prep." Booth nodded and sat next to Brennan. "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." He pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I'm going to see if Angela is here."

"OK." Booth stood up and walked out of the door. He wandered down the long hall until an upset woman emerged towards him. She tapped one foot impatiently, her high heel making a click with each tap. The woman wore a black dress and her hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

"Where is Bren?" Angela sounded scared.

"They are prepping her for surgery in the room down the hall. Do you want to come with me say bye before the surgery?"

"Of course." They walked down to the room and opened the door. Brennan was resting, her eyes closed. Her arm was heavily bandaged and blood soaked her clothes and Booth's.

"Hey sweetie," Angela whispered, sitting next to her best friend. Brennan's eyes opened.

"Hey."

"I'll be in the waiting room the whole time with Booth. We'll be there when your done."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine. I always have." Brennan smiled then looked up at Booth.

"You too, Booth."

"You know I'll stay." The doctor decided to make his entrance.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, the surgery will be over here, so if you will please sit right here." He gestured to a wheelchair.

"I'm fine. I can walk." She got up, but started to fall. The medicine wasn't helping with balance. Booth grabbed her and put her in the wheelchair. Brennan smiled grimly and was rolled away. She waved once halfway down the hall. Her friends did the same.

"Want to go to the food court and pick up some dinner?" Angela asked. Booth was hesitant at first, but then shrugged.

"Booth, as you said, she will be fine. It's her arm."

"I should of seen the man with the gun. I should of stopped it."

"Don't be ridiculous, you didn't see." They arrived to the food court. Angela helped her self with a bowl of mash potatoes and salad. Booth went for the macaroni. Once seated, Booth and Angela started to talk about the murder.

"So I had some news about the case, but I completely forgot."

"Really? Spill."

"Well apparently the two victims were relatives of the home owner."

"Really? How?"

"The old lady was the step sister of the man who owns the cabin."

"And the boy?"

"He was the old lady's grandson."

"That's just sick. What kind of terrible monster could do this?"

"I know. The cabin owner has been missing. The police records came up zilch. All I could fine, was the link between the victims and owner. No why or who for the murder though."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. The murderer has to be following Brennan around though if he could hurt her twice."

"Wait, twice!?"

"Yeah, before we left for Sid's, her window was broken from a finger and a warning note."

"A note? I want to look at it, to see if I can find anything off of it. I hate this man."

"Well, were not positive it is a man."

"You never know. Most murderers are men."

"Still, you can't assume."

"Yeah, I know." When they finished eating, the trudged over to the waiting room. After staring at the white walls for so long, Booth felt his eyes burn. This was torture, waiting here, helpless.

After a few hours, the doctor came out.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan's family?" Booth and Angela stood up and walked stiffly to the man.

"How is she?" Booth asked.

"She is fine. They nurse is bandaging her up and she will be ready to go home. Please just sit back down, it will be only a little longer." They both did as asked.

*****15 MINUTES LATER*****

Brennan was rolled into the waiting room on yet another wheelchair. She looked really out of it.

"We put her some more pain medication, therefore she will be a little out of it. Make sure she keeps the bandages on for a least a week. Oh, and someone needs to watch her." The nurse gave Booth Brennan's prescription and left them with the smiling anthropologist.

"Looks like she needs you to take care of her again." Angela said mockingly. "I'll take her off your hands if you want though."

"No, it's fine Angela. I got this." Angela just smiled at Booth's protective side. Brennan needed people to take care of her and he was perfect.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." With that, Angela left the hospital after hugging her friends.

"Ready to go Bones?" Brennan just giggled.

"You called me Bones! I work with Bones.. haha!" He was in for one long night.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! They are greatly appreciated. -Caren67**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading and all of the great reviews! That make me very happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox does. On the other hand, the story line is all mine :)**

*****Enjoy!**

Booth opened the passenger door once they arrived at Brennan's house. She smiled at him and pointed to his face.

"You're pretty." She said before starting to laugh. Booth laughed with her and helped her out.

"Okay Bones, lets get you to bed for some rest." They walked down the lobby to the elevator. All of a sudden, Brennan stopped mid-step.

"Bones?"

"Are you going to sleep with me?"

"I don't know Bones. I want you to get a good nights rest." He leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips. "It has been a while since I've kissed you." He smiled at the gorgeous women in front of him. At her door, a smile grew upon her face.

"I don't want to sleep. Lets play." Booth thought to himself, _what is she, Parker? What does she mean by playing?_

"Aren't you tired?"

"No!" She danced into the living room and pulled off her shoes, throwing them by the couch.

Where she got this sudden burst of energy was a mystery. Booth was almost nervous by her childish behavior. He saw her confident, independent, weak, sick, dependent, but now childish. This was a whole new experience.

"Alright. Are you hungry?" He tried to ignore the playing part even though he was curious.

Brennan nodded. Her stomach was growling! She rubbed her tummy with her palm and curiously skipped to the kitchen.

"Hey! Bones! Be careful with your arm!" Brennan was now grabbing a pan with her injured arm. She winced in pain and left the pan untouched. "You okay? Let me get that for you." She nodded and he stretched up to the top shelf. He pulled down a heavy-duty, slick black pan and set it on the stove. "What are you going to make chef?" Booth looked at Brennan, who was now searching the kitchen.

"I'm looking for the cereal."

"Um, Bones, cereal goes in a bowl not at pan." The medicine must have been really strong.

"I guess you're right! I'm not sure I have any cereal left, so I'll just make something else. Let me see…" She rummaged around the cabinets; brow furrowed and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Let me make us something. Alright?" Booth snatched the wheat pasta box and replaced the pan with a pot. "The water is boiling for some pasta. Lets go settle down." _What? Am I talking to a five year old! Oh well, I kind of like it. _They walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Lets play some games!" The curious factor in Booth's mind was bantering his brain as Brennan said this.

"What kind of games?"

"Lets play… Truth or Dare! Please…!" How could he resist her face when she begged with her bright blue eyes?

"Sure Bones."

"Yay! You start Booth! Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Okay," she walked out of the room and came back with something bright yellow and another silver. A Lemon and a knife were roughly tossed onto Booth's lap. Luckily, the knife missed him by inches.

"Whoa! Don't throw knives Bones! You could of cut me!"

"Sorry…" Her uninjured arm was behind her back as she rocked back and forth of the feet.

"It's fine. Just don't do that ever again."

"Okay. Now, back to the game." She sat next to Booth while he bent over to pick up the knife.

"So, what's my dare?" Brennan cut the lemon in half and handed it over to the FBI agent. Booth took it and squeezed it a bit to get its juices flowing.

"Suck it for 20 seconds." Booth looked horrified as he stared down at the clear, pulp mixed liquid swimming on top of the lemon.

"Start the clock." She smiled and gave Booth's hand a push. He looked over to her and then back to the lemon. Putting on a motivated face, he pushed the lemon to his lips.

Sour juices made his stomach squirm. His eyes squinted and his forehead pinched at the creases. He felt the lemon seeds at his teeth and pushed them away with his tongue. Not a good idea. More juices went under his tongue and down his throat. He felt himself choking, but satisfied when Brennan told him 20 seconds was up. With much force he tossed it on the coffee table.

"Why are we doing this? That was terrible!"

"You wanted a dare!" Brennan remembered her hungry stomach. "When are we going to eat?"

"Shit!" Booth sprinted to the kitchen to see boiling water turn into a waterfall off of the pot. He quickly turned the heat down and slid the pasta into the sea of boiling hot water.

"You okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"China could have heard you scream shit." Booth chuckled. Brennan yawned loudly.

"Are you tired?"

"Now I am."

"Go rest," He pointed to the direction of her bedroom.

"But, I'm hungry!" She looked very frustrated at the predicament. Booth laughed again, when she was medicated, she was funny.

"I'll wake you when the food is done. How about that?"

"Sounds good." She turned and left the room.

Once inside her bedroom, Brennan laid on her bed. Blankets and pillows surrounded her as she closed her eyes. The pain in her arm was only throbbing because of the heavy medication. She snuggled against her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

**In The Kitchen**

Booth drained the noodles with a strainer and placed them in a bowl with tomato sauce. He was planning on heating the meal up when Brennan wakes up, so she could get some rest. Booth pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Angela.

"Hey Angela."

"Hi Booth. How is it going over there?"

"Fine. Bones is a asleep."

"Oh, well that's good. Any interesting things happen with her drugged up with medication?"

" Not much." Booth smiled. "She made me drink lemon juice in Truth or Dare."

"Ha ha, Bren made you play Truth or Dare."

"Yes, very funny…" Booth said sarcastically.

"So, you think Brennan is going to be fine?"

"I believe so. With her on meds it is like…"

"She's drunk."

"Well I was going to say she is very 'unbonesy'"

" 'Unbonesy?' That's new to the Booth dictionary, yes?"

"I guess."

"Don't worry how she is acting though. That's how her body does her thing, I guess. I've known her forever! When we met in college…"

"You guys met in college?"

"Yes Booth. Please let me continue." Booth huffed and remained quiet. "I was majoring in art and she was majoring in anthropology. One day, there was an art show on campus. I put a painting of a man and women intertwined under a tree."

"Under a tree?"

"Booth! Do you want to hear the story or not?" Booth had to move the phone away from his ear to prevent going deaf.

"Yes, please finish."

"As I was saying, my art was displayed in the corner of the room. Not many people seemed very interested except for one woman. That woman was Brennan. She told me she was intrigued by my art and we started talking. Before we knew it, we were best friends. After classes Bren and I would go to the library and study together and we would spend all of our free time together.

"Intriguing."

"Yep. That is only one part of it. Then I got hired at the Jeffersonian and we were roommates and all of that. I'll tell you more about it later."

"Cool." At that moment Brennan walked out of the room yawning loudly. "Bones just woke up. I got to go Angela. Bye." Booth clicked the end button and walked over to Brennan. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"The drugs I believe are out of my system. My mind it clear and I am not talking like a six year old." Booth nodded.

"So, how's your arm?"

"Fine." In truth, it hurt like hell and was throbbing. Booth could tell she was lying and handed her a colorful pill.

"Swallow this, it will take the pain away."

"No Booth, I can't think clearly. Everything is in a haze when I am under medication." Booth knew by her stubborn expression that this conversation was up for discussion. "I want to go to the Jeffersonian for the case."

"You sure? It was pretty fun with under those meds." She smacked him on the shoulder and then pulled him into a lingering kiss.

"I love you." Brennan smiled at Booth and kissed him again.

"Lets go! We have to finish this murder soon!" Booth grabbed his keys and led Brennan out the door. Booth and Brennan drove to the lab hand in hand, ready to finish the case together.

**Like it? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry it has been so long and I will try my hardest to post at least once a week or more. Thanks for the reviews. They make me very happy Enjoy! –Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

After a kiss goodbye, Booth dropped Brennan off at work. With no time to spend Brennan rushed down the hall towards Zach.

"Hey Zach. Find anything interesting while I was gone?"

"I a working on cause of death at this moment. No bullet marks can be found. Although, Dr. Brennan, I found this." Zach gestured to the back of the skull with his finger. "Right here there is a deep gash in which a sharp object has marked this old woman. I am concluding that it is a knife of some kind. Dr. Hodgins scraped up all he could to see if he can make an identification of the weapon."

"Good work. Now, any injury with this deep of a gash is bound to be cause of death. The blood would have pooled out rapidly since it is a head wound. The woman was so old and it would have made this injury even deadly." Zach nodded with agreement and snapped on some gloves to begin examining the boy. Brennan turned and walked over to Hodgins.

"Hey Dr. B!" He smiled warmly, but quickly continued squinting at the microscope.

"Find anything?"

"Yes actually! I found a rare bit of metal and put it through the system. It is processing now." Brennan turned her head at the beep that erupted from the computer. "Results are back." Hodgins mumbled quickly as his excitement grew. His eyes searched the screen when he suddenly gasped.

"What! Dr. Hodgins!"

"Sorry. Um I think this will help a lot with the investigation. The weapon is a wood chisel."

"A wood chisel? Like for carving wood figures?"

"Precisely. You see, these knives tend to get home made since a certain carver may prefer it to be a certain way. This metal has traces of dirt. Not the same dirt from the crime scene, but from where the blade was made." He smiled hugely and continued, "The knife was made up by Yosemite Park, in California!"

"Oh! I love their bear carvings. They are everywhere!" Hodgins raised an eyebrow.

"Dr. B is a wood carving fan?"

"Not quite, but my father was. My mother once brought home a 6 foot carved bear for his birthday." Brennan smiled and he looked at her as if she was going crazy. Oh well. I like bugs, dirt and slime. She likes bones, facts, and woodcarvings.

"Alright, great job. I'm going to call Booth. Can you try to find the exact point?" Jack Hodgins nodded as Brennan walked away from the plat form.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Booth."

"Hey Booth. I've got some news. First, we have cause of death for Abigail Chestner. She was hit on the back of the head with a knife. Hodgins found the murder weapon too! It is a wood chisel."

"A wood chisel…? I'll take your word for it."

"Also, Hodgins informed me that the knife was home made somewhere by Yosemite Park in California."

"California? Okay… I'll talk to Cullen and see what he says. Call you back soon – Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Brennan clicked end and started to wonder about the ransom note. Why would a note be given to her with the ages of the victims? 81 6… Unless it isn't just the ages!" Brennan ran to her office and pulled out the sheet. Angela probably could pull something up. Rushing over to Angela's office seemed to cause a couple curious glances in the quite halls.

"Ange!" Ange was sitting at her desk, doodling on a piece of paper. Lines concealed more lines as they twisted up and down to form a tree, which exploded into stars at the braches. Angela truly was an amazing artist.

"Hey sweetie! What a great surprise. What can I do for you?" Brennan placed the note in front of her best friend. This is the note. I assume Booth told you about it?"

"Yes he did…" She held the sheet up to the light with her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm going to scan this right now and she if I can make out something else. Go keep your self busy, I'll call you in later." She smiled slightly and strode out of the room. From about 30 feet away of Zach, Brennan could her him sighing as he picked up both skulls of the victims in the light.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes. Check out the mark." Brennan gingerly took both skulls and examined the mark of Lucas. He had the exact same mark. The deep gash that made Brennan's skin crawl. This little boy was probably frightened. When the murder towered over him. Maybe he cried, maybe he yelled, but it was too late. He was struck with a sharp chisel. The hit was hard enough to kill both him and his grandmother. Both of the victims were weak, an old defenseless woman and a little boy. (A/N sorry for the deep, dark depressing stuff. Lets get through this together!) Brennan shuddered. "Once again Mr. Addy, brilliant work." He smiled, delighted that his role model said such kind words to him.

Brennan felt like she was having a work out today, with running from room to room and learning more and more so fast! She had to catch the murder fast. The black clothed figure didn't want us to find out (gun shot) and hopefully this would all be a quick surprise and he would be arrested. Finally she arrived at the artist's room.

"Hey. Did you find anything?"

"Yes… This is unbelievable! With the finger you would think of this as a warning letter, but it's not! This is a help-me-I-am-a-fake-alli-of-the-murderer-and-need-help kind of letter.

"How do you know that?" Angela smirked.

"Look at this. This person wrote a letter then painted over I and covered it. Check this out."

Dr. Temperance Brennan,

If you are reading this, thank god! My name is Charles Bisfidler. I am forced as an alli of Lenny Reagan. He has murdered two victims so far. You have found them. He has picked them as his victims because he hates family and is going crazy. Ever since Martha, his wife died, 1982 he has been mental! He quickly left and has been "missing since." I used to be in a wood shop class with him in high school. Unfortunately, he wants me to help his doings. The location right now is in the mountains, one mile away from the park. We have been to D.C. to place the bodies and watch over you. Please help me! I don't want to see any more people hurt! I'm sorry about the finger and the numbers, but I had to seem mysterious! If he finds out that you received this, run! He is fast, has a gun, and will shoot! Hurry!

"Well that was cheerful! Too bad we didn't get the memo about the shooting earlier." Brennan grimaced down at her sore arm.

"But the information will all there! Can you wait here while I call Booth again?" She nodded.

Brennan whipped out her phone and made the call. After two rings Booth picked up.

"Booth."

"Hey-."

"I was about to call, but caught up in things."

"That's fine Booth, but you should come down here right away!"

"Are you okay?"

"Physically, yes, but a little shook up. We have everything."

"I'm on my way!" The call disconnected as Brennan let out a breath. There was a time when all she wanted to do was identify bodies and their bones, but now she was apart of the FBI. Working under much more stress and responsibility. She loved every minute of it, but it truly made her sad that all these people were murdered!

Minutes passed until her favorite FBI agent strolled in.

"Hey." He gave her a kiss and grabbed her hand.

"Hi. Angela found something big!"

"Well lets see it!" Angela clicked the gray remote and showed Booth what she showed her. Booth sat on a stool in awe. So much information was uncovered in just a few hours and it seemed unreal to us all.

"Since they are here "watching over you" I think we need a plan.

"Am I the bait in this plan?"

"As much as I hate to do this, yes." The both converse over the plan and began preparing for action.

**Thank you for reading! Please stick with me. I know this is a very complicated plot, but I promise lots of action for the next chapter! Thanks! –Caren67**

***Please review! They are really great and I love the writing advice.**


	9. Authors Note

A/N The illness that falls upon Brennan

Hey everyone! Sorry it is taking me so long to post, I am having writer's block for the next chapter. Right now I'm forming an idea, but if you having any ideas please comment! The chapter should be up as soon as my idea for the story has a strong ending. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Illness that Falls Upon Brennan**

**Caren67**

**Chapter 9**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys rock. Sorry it took so long to update. I had writer's block. Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, just the plot :)  
**

B&B!B&B!B&B!

**Previously: "Since they are here "watching over you" I think we need a plan. **(Booth)

"**Am I the bait in this plan?" **(Temperance Brennan)

"**As much as I hate to do this, yes." The both converse over the plan and began preparing for action.**

"So what's the plan to catch the murderer?" Angela came up from behind Brennan and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Obliviously these guys are keeping tabs on me so Booth and I came up with an idea." Brennan said with confidence. She knew that if her voice wavered and sounded worried Booth would never go through with it.

"What we are going to do…" Booth whispered the plan in Angela's ear.

"No way! That is too dangerous."

"Wait a minute! I'm the "bait," so I am the one who is going decide to continue or not. Plus Booth and the FBI will be there to back me up!" The anthropologist begged. Angela gave a disapproving glance towards Booth.

"Angela is right, it might be too dangerous."

"Do you want to catch these guys or not! It is the only solution." The artist and FBI agent sent one more glance saying she-is-never-going-to-back-down to each other then nodded solemnly.

"I have to go. Good luck Bren. Be careful!"

"There is no such thing in luck, but I will be careful." Angela rolled her eyes and hugged her friend tightly.

Once she left Brennan's office Booth asked, "Alright. Want to do it tomorrow?"

"Yes. In the mean time, how about some lunch?"

"Sounds good." Brennan grabbed her purse and Booth picked up her jacket. He gracefully placed it on her shoulders. With his hand on the small of her back they left to go eat.

B&B!B&B!B&B!

Once they were both safely seated in Booth's van they took off.

"Where to?" Brennan asked while rubbing her grumbling stomach.

"I think we should try somewhere new."

"Okay! What did you have in mind?"

"How about that Mexican food?"

"Yum. Sounds good."

The couple rode the rest of the ride in silence. As their destination grew near their conversation began again.

"Are you nervous?" he gave a sideways glance at Brennan who seemed deep in thought.

"Yes and no."

"Yes?"

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"You don't have to worry about that Bones. Everyone will have bulletproof vests and weapons, etcetera. Why are you not afraid? This is a terrible position that I'm putting you in." Regret consumed Booth's face immediately.

"You aren't putting me through this, I am. If you didn't have me go I probably would go anyways." Booth frowned. "The reason I am not afraid is because I want this sick murderer put behind bars."

"I agree with you." Booth's face was now neutral. Pulling the car to a brake, Booth and Brennan stepped out of the car. Booth took lead and Brennan trailed quietly behind. They both were still shaken up about a murderous man on the loose with an equally crazy companion. Just as Booth reached for the cold, silver-painted handle of the front door a loud gunshot rang out in the air. Brennan cried out when she saw her partner sprawled out on the pavement with crimson blood pooling out from his stomach.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry that this chapter wasn't full of much action. I promise lots of action in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it has been so long. I had two huge tests, but that's no excuse. :( I'm sorry. I wanted to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews and on how many alerts I got! They make me very happy. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own Bones. Got you! No I do not own Bones, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs do. :) (A/N I am on a sugar rush)  
**

**Last: "I agree with you." Booth's face was now neutral. Pulling the car to a brake, Booth and Brennan stepped out of the car. Booth took lead and Brennan trailed quietly behind. They both were still shaken up about a murderous man on the loose with an equally crazy companion. Just as Booth reached for the cold, silver-painted handle of the front door a loud gunshot rang out in the air. Brennan cried out when she saw her partner sprawled out on the pavement with crimson blood pooling out from his stomach.**

_Why him! Please let him be okay! Not Booth! _A million thought were clouding Brennan's mind. She had to take action and quick.

"Somebody, call 911!" she yelled. A young woman dressed in high heels and a red dress dialed for an ambulance. Someone rushed in from behind and sat down next to Booth. He applied pressure to Booth's stomach.

Brennan quickly snatched Booth's glock (gun) and handcuffs from his belt and ran. Her vision was blinded by anger and shock. The black-clothed figure ran ahead, shooting back at her. Brennan's judgment was too clouded to think of anything else besides catching the bastard.

She rounded a corner and into the depths of a dark alley. The man sprinted towards the back of the alleyway. Unfortunately, for him it was a dead end.

"Hello beautiful. Don't move or I'll hurt you," He spoke with a Chester-the-cat smile plastered to his face._ The man was a nutter!_

He held up his gun, pointing it at her head. Brennan let out a shaky breath.

"I said not to move!" He pulled the trigger. Brennan squeezed her eyes shut thinking about Booth. Hoping that at least one of us would make it alive.

When no shot rang out and no pain came upon Brennan, she opened cobalt eyes.

"Looks like I'm out of bullets!" He chuckled. "Oh well!" The man hit his gun with mighty force against Brennan's tapped up arm. The blow made Brennan cry out. She staggered a few steps back and shot at him, a scream of pain was yelled out, and the man dropped to the floor clutching his leg. _That should do it._

"Who are you?" Brennan yelled viciously at the assailant. The man let out a shrill of laughter.

"You're supposed to be the smart one, remember? Why don't you tell me?" _This man must really be insane. I bet he's Lenny Reagan, the murderer of the two cabin victims. _

"You're Lenny Reagan."

"Ah, so you _are_ smart." He breathed out, still clutching his bleeding leg. _Does he want me to kick where I shot him, because that is that I feel like doing. _

Brennan unlatched the cuffs with one hand and snapped them securely on Lenny's wrists, locking him to the fence. She had never caught someone and felt more like a cop then an anthropologist. Then she remembered Booth. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Brennan picked up her phone and dialed the FBI. Within minutes they arrived and placed Lenny in the back of a police car. One of the agents offered a ride to the hospital. All Brennan could do was nod, unable to talk just yet.

Once inside the white-walled hospital Brennan trudged up to the front desk.

"May you please tell the state Special Agent Seeley Booth is in? I am his partner." The nurse nodded and walked down the hall the grab the doctor.

"Temperance. It's a pleasure to see you again, I just wish I wasn't for such reasons…" Brennan nodded.

"My god! What happened to your arm?" Brennan completely forgot about the incident because she was so wrapped up about how Booth was.

"Oh, the man who shot Booth hit me with his gun."

"Lets clean that for you then. Okay?" Brennan agreed. It did sting.

"How about Booth though. You never answered my question."

"Seeley Booth just went through surgery. The bullet pierced his side. Luckily it didn't hit any organ, but it did go in deep. We surgically removed it and then stitched it up. He is under anesthesia now and should wake in an hour or so. Please follow me." Brennan let out a sigh of relief. He was going to be okay.

When Brennan sat down on a hospital bed white paper beneath her crinkled.

"This is Elizabeth, she will be your nurse for today. I have to get to another patient, nice seeing you Temperance." With one more wave goodbye he was gone.

The plump, gray haired nurse smoothly unwrapped the bloodstained bandage and tossed it in the wastebasket. Where the bullet had been removed before was now heavily bleeding and dark bruises danced along her arm. Elizabeth gently rubbed a clear substance on her arm and began rummaging about in a drawer. When satisfied with the needle, she began to stitch up the reopened wound.

Brennan sucked in her breath and pressed her head against the bare pallid wall.

"All done Hun. I just have to re-wrap it had you are good to go." Brennan gave her a warm smile and nodded. The nurse could tell that the pain in her wasn't the other thing that hurt

"That dark-haired fellow is going to be alright. Trust me. I saw him." The gray round eyes looked up at the anthropologist sincerely.

"I know he is going to be okay, but it scared me when I saw him there. The once clean cement soaked in his blood-" I just couldn't help but think that I lost him.

"We all go through these types of scares more or less, but you need to remember that it isn't his time yet and that he is okay." Elizabeth grabbed a tissue and handed to Brennan. She dried her eyes and sighed. Usually she never showed vulnerability, but today was different than others, isn't it?

"Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for. Go see him now. He might be awake." Brennan nodded and staggered out of the room towards Booth's.

How much "scares" could she take?

She gripped the handle and stepped into the room to visit her partner.

**Like it? ****I hope you enjoyed this one. ****Please review. They make me very happy. ;)**

** -Caren67  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to the viewers and reviews, they are greatly appreciated! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, thanks for continuing to read :! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, just the plot line. ;**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 12 - The Illness That Falls Upon Brennan**

Booth soft breathing could be heard from the door. The steady beep of the man's heart calmed Brennan drastically.

Brennan wondered over to the empty polyester-covered chair that was placed at the bed's side and took a seat.

Booth looked pail and tired. Dark marks under his eyes resembled smeared mascara. Obliviously the man had not shaved for a couple days for dark hair decorated his chin and jaw line.

Brennan felt so lucky to have a man like him in her life. He's perfect. Booth makes Brennan smile at the saddest moments, makes her laugh when she is frustrated, and helps her when she struggles with pop culture. Each aspect about him makes her feel proud to be his partner.

The agent was also perfect in looks. The way his brown eyes shine with excitement when they start a new case. How those compelling orbs show so much emotion it can be overwhelming. As well as his glamorous smile that cheered her up in seconds.

Brennan put her arms on the edge of the bed and laid her head on them. She was so tired from the dangerous adventure that took place mere hours ago. Within minutes she drifted of to sleep to the lulling beeps of her perfect partner's heartbeat.

Booth woke up groggy and opened his eyes. Two things confused him. First, the stabbing pain at his side and hospital surroundings. Second, light pressure on his leg. He would deal with the pain and surroundings, but he was curious to see what was at his leg.

A figure with amber-brown hair had their arms propped up on the bed with her head in her arms. She slept peacefully, her calm breathing moving her chest up and down. "Hey Bones." Booth whispered, nudging her, against his body's protest.

"What? Oh Booth you're awake!"

"So are you." Brennan blushed deeply.

"Sorry. I just felt so tired all of a sudden."

"I was just kidding, I'm glad you got some sleep. Care to explain what I'm doing here in the first place?"

"Well, you were shot on your side. Luckily the bullet didn't hit any vital organs. You went through surgery a few hours ago."

"Oh, last I remember we were going to get some Mexican food and then at the entrance everything went black. Who shot me?"

"Lenny Reagan. I went after him once you went down." Booth stared at Brennan in horror.

"You shouldn't have gone by yourself! What if you had gotten hurt? Tell me what happened." Brennan told her partner of the events of the psycho-murderer capture. Booth frowned at the part when a gun had been raised to her head, the empty shot, and the arm injury.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I could use some pain meds though." Brennan nodded and hit the nurse button above Booth's head.

After a few minutes Elizabeth, the plump gray-haired nurse shuffled in.

"Hi Elizabeth. Booth would like some pain medication."

"Sure thing honey."

"You know her?" Booth asked incredulously.

"Yes. She stitched me up before I came in here." Booth concurred and settled his head back onto the thin pillow.

"You're all set to go Mr. Booth. Those pain-killers should take effect in the next few minutes. Just press that button if you need anything." She gestured to the button that Brennan had just pressed and walked briskly out of the room.

RING! RING! RING! Brennan's phone beeped wildly.

"It's Ange. I should take this. I'll be right back." Brennan stepped into the too familiar hallway and pressed the send button.

"Brennan."

"Hey Sweetie. Cam told us what happened. I'm so sorry these sorts of things always happen to you two. Are you guys alright?"

"Yes. Booth is on pain medication, but the surgery went well. I'm all stitched up. The good thing is we are both alive."

"This is true. I've got some news as well. Lenny Reagan is locked away behind bars in the psycho-ward and Charles Bisfidler will be in jail so partnership of the two deaths. He claimed guilty after the whole letter! I certainly believe they are both crazies."

"Wonderful and I completely agree with you about them being mentally insane."

"So when is Booth getting discharged?"

"The doctor told me in about two days if he continues to heal properly. They want to keep him under supervision."

"Of course. Are staying at the hospital tonight?"

"Yeah. I don't want him to be alone."

"I agree. Do you want me to bring you some clothes?"

"Yes, please. I would appreciate that."

"No problem. I'll see you later Sweetie. Love you."

"You too, bye." The lane disconnected and Brennan walked down the hall to Booth's room.

"Hey."

"Hi." Booth lazily replied.

"Has the medication kicked in yet?"

"Mhm." Booth's hand reached out towards Brennan. She quickly walked over and took it. Warmth spread between her fingers.

"The case is over. I think we should celebrate."

"Really? How do you suppose we do that?"

"Like this." Brennan took her other hand that was behind her back and showed Booth the items.

"That works." Booth beamed. Brennan had gotten them when she hung up with Angela, thinking it could cheer a certain FBI agent up. Booth greedily tucked into the piece of pie as Brennan sipped her coffee.

Whether in sickness or in health, the two people in the hospital room that were indulging in their standard slice of pie and coffee, would always be there for one another as friends, lovers, and partners forever.

**Like it? I think I will post one or two more chapters and then I will be done with my first full fanfic ever! Thanks for reading, _please review_! -Caren67**


	13. AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE- ILLNESS THAT FALLS UPON BRENNAN

Hey everyone! I was wondering if you still wanted me to continue with this story.** If so, please review or email me.** I feel that this fanfic needs a prologue. What do you think? Also, I wanted to thank everyone for the review and views.

:) It is about time I tell you a bit about myself: I am 13 years old and I absolutely love to read and write. When I grow up I would love to become an author! I really appreciate all of the support (reviews and such) for these stories I'm writing. Thanks again!

-CAREN67


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy, but I'll try to update as soon as possible on all my other stories, since this is the last chapter for this one.

***I just want to thank all of the readers of this story. Thank you for following it for so long. It means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, just the plot for this fanfic!

EPILOUGE: THE ILLNESS THAT FALLS UPON BRENNAN

It has been six months since Booth's has been discharged from the hospital. Six months since Lenny Reagan was locked up with Charles Bisfidler for committing murder. Lenny was easily charged for murder and harming a federal agent. As for Charles, he was the one who thought of killing the two victims. Apparently they both were sincerely crazy.

The crisp cold weather is now warm and sunny. Joyful, just like Booth and Brennan.

"Ready to go Bones?" Booth called from the living room of Brennan's apartment. He sat on the vibrant red couch. Looking around he saw Brennan's artifacts placed on pristine-looking walls, framed pictures of her family, Booth and Brennan. He heard the light rumble of the washer machine and the hum of the silver fridge. The aroma of Chinese takeout wafted through her apartment as well as the fragrant scent of Temperance.

"Yeah" Brennan walked in the room clipping a red ruby earring in place. "I just have to put on my shoes." Sitting down, she slipped on her black heels and stood. "Lets go." Booth held the door for her and led Brennan to the black car with his hand on the small of her back.

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking The Founding Fathers. If that good with you, or we could go to a certain Mexican Restaurant I've always wanted to try."

"Sure." Brennan nodded and put on a brave face. It had scared the lights out of her when her partner, love of her life was bleeding to death. He could of died, but he didn't. Thank god or whatever higher power is out there. Brennan smiled sadly remembering the sweet blissful night she had spent with him the day he was discharged. The way she got to show him just how happy she was that he was alive and well.

So much has past since then. Pop culture was still tricky but she began to learn. She also began to believe in a higher power. But most importantly she was in love and he knew. He loved her just as much. Her heart swelled with joy because she was living the wonderful life that the anthropologist in her never though possible. Brennan's life wasn't just about examining the bones of deceased and spending time with the dead, but with the living.

After a ten-minute ride of small conversation they arrived at their destination. Before Brennan could get out of the car Booth opened the door for her, like always. What a gentleman. The couple walked towards the brightly color, fiesta themed restaurant. Brennan felt herself stumble upon the crumbling-cement sidewalk. Booth kept a firm grip around her so that she wouldn't slip with her high heels.

The damn sidewalk sent chills up Brennan spine. Just thinking of the events that had happened here made her cringe. Booth stared down at the cement. A spot of old dried blood marked where he was shot. Being on the field was never easy. Being on the field was plain dangerous.

Brennan wrapped her slender arms around Booth and pulled him into the warmth of the restaurant. Maracas and tambourines were being played and authentic Spanish rung out into the room.

"Hola! Bienvenidos al restaurante de Juan... Cuantas personas… dos?"

"Si, Gracias."

"Siganme, por favor." The waiter grabbed two menus and lead Booth and Brennan to a small table set for two.

"I didn't know you could speak Spanish." Booth whispered.

"What can I say, I have many talents." Booth chuckled at his partner.

"El camarero estará enseguida con ustedes." Brennan nodded and smiled warmly at the man who wore a full black mustache curled at the tips.

"I wonder why they speak Spanish here if we speak English." Booth pondered.

"I'm guessing for authenticity."

"Yeah, that's what I assumed. Good thing you speak the lingo." They both laughed.

The candle flickered and glowed red from its glass tray. The white tablecloth stretched past Brennan's knees. _This place is quite cool_, she thought to herself.

The waiter came with wine, tortilla chips, and salsa.

"¿Qué desearían comer?"

"Me gustaría la sopa de pollo y a Booth le gustaría el burrito bistec." The waiter nodded and left the table.

"I have something I want to talk to you about, Bones."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I love you so much…" _Where is this going!_ Brennan thought.

"I love you too."

"I think we should move in together." Brennan got up from her seat. Booth was afraid that she might leave. Brennan was never the one to commit. She never wanted to marry, have children, any of it. Just maybe though, she would say yes…

"I'd love to!" Brennan swung her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. "You're my life Seeley. I want to spend the rest of it with you." Tear leaked down Booth's face in relief and happiness.

"You're apartment or mine."

"I think we should buy a new one all together." She leaned in for another kiss. "With a TV." Booth replied during the kisses, "Oh yeah…?" Brennan was now sitting on top of Booth's lap. "Mhm and a double sink bathroom…" Booth breathed into her mouth.

Right before they could go deeper into their kisses a nervous man shook, "Siento interrumpir. Su comida está aquí."

" Brennan let out a giggle.

"Gracias, señor. La comida se ve deliciosa." The man grinned and nodded.

"Disfruten."

"With that he walked away still red with embarrassment.

The couple ate with content. Booth cracked jokes; Brennan lectured scientific conclusions, just like always. From the outside any one could see they were madly in love and perfect for one another. In reality, they were and in truth they were ready to start their lives together.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Translations

A/N: I am not a native speaker in Spanish so please be nice. I just started learning . If I made a mistake, email me and I'll change it.

* * *

*Hola! Bienvenidos al restaurante de Juan.. Cuantas personas.. dos? - Hello! Welcome to Juan's Restaurant.. How many people.. two?*Siganme, por favor.  
*Si, Gracias. - Yes, thank you.  
* Siganme, por favor. - Follow me, please.

*El camarero estará enseguida con ustedes. - Your waiter will be right with you.  
*¿Qué desearían comer? - What would you like to eat?  
*Me gustaría la sopa de pollo y a Booth le gustaría el burrito bistec. - I would like chicken soup and Booth would like the steak burrito.  
*Siento interrumpir. Su comida está aquí. - Sorry to interrupt. Your food is here.

*Gracias Señor. La comida se ve deliciosa. - Thank you sir. The food looks delicious.

*Disfruten. - Enjoy.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B

I hope you have enjoyed this story. If you liked it, please let me know and review! I can't believe I'm done with this one! Now I have officially finished one whole fanfic! Thanks again… Review! –Caren67


End file.
